Mercury Mariner
|engine=2.3 L I4 3.0 L V6 |transmission=4-speed automatic }} The Mercury Mariner is a compact crossover SUV that was introduced in 2005. It is a sibling of the Mazda Tribute and Ford Escape, although it is slightly more upmarket than the other two. Mechanically, it is identical to the Ford Escape (with the exception of not having a manual transmission). It also includes stylistic differences, such as a two-tone interior, European-style turn signal repeaters, monotone cladding, and the signature Mercury "waterfall" front grille. The Mariner is Mercury's first car-based SUV, and is slotted below the Mountaineer in the lineup. It was also the first Mercury with a four-cylinder since the Mercury Cougar was dropped in 2002. When Ford eliminated the Mercury brand, the Mariner ended production in October 2010."Mercury production to cease in late September?" from Autoblog (July 12, 2010) Hybrid |assembly=Claycomo, Missouri Avon Lake, Ohio |width= |height= Hybrid: |fuel_capacity= }} The Mariner Hybrid powertrain is identical to its sibling, the Ford Escape Hybrid, and it was launched to the U.S. market in 2006. Like the Ford Escape Hybrid, the Mariner Hybrid is a "full" hybrid electric system, meaning the system can switch automatically between pure electric power, pure gasoline engine power, or a combination of electric battery and gasoline engine operating together, for maximum performance and efficiency at all speeds and loads. When braking or decelerating, the Mariner's hybrid system uses regenerative braking, where the electric drive motor becomes a generator, converting the vehicle's momentum back to electricity for storage in the batteries. With , the Mariner Hybrid has nearly the same acceleration performance as the conventional V6 Mariner. Again, just like the Escape Hybrid, it gets a respectable average of and is sometimes said to be the most fuel efficient sport utility vehicle on the road. Presidential Edition On September 7, 2006 Ford delivered a special "Presidential Edition" Mercury Mariner Hybrid to former President Bill Clinton. Its custom features include: * LED lighting * A 110-volt outlet * Rear bucket seats * Center console & rear seat fold-out writing desks * Personal DVD players for each seat * Refrigerator * Increased rear seat legroom There have also been several undisclosed security modifications made to the vehicle. Second generation 2009: 2010: |width= |assembly=Claycomo, Missouri |height= Premier: Hybrid: |fuel_capacity= Hybrid: }} For the 2008 model year the Mariner was significantly updated with a new look although it remained on the Ford CD2 platform used by the previous generation. The changes included a new seats, headlights, taillights, a new liftgate, a higher beltline and new doors and wheels. The interior was also significantly updated with higher quality materials and more refined features. The engines remained the same but the 3.0 L Duratec V6 has been modified to reduce fuel consumption by 10%. Mariner and its Ford Escape sibling were the first vehicles to feature Ford's pull-drift steering compensation, an enhancement made possible by applying software control to the Electric Power Steering (EPS) system. The first 2008 Mercury Mariner was unveiled at the South Florida International Auto Show on October 6, 2006 and was touted as a new direction for the Mercury brand. 2009 changes The 2009 Ford Escape and Mercury Mariner were unveiled at the 2008 Washington Auto Show. Sporting a 2.5-liter engine and 6-speed automatic transmission that replaces the four speed automatic transmission, the new powertrain is expected to improve the EPA estimated fuel economy by 1 mile per gallon and increase power by 11% to . As well as the existing 3.0-liter Duratec V6 being bumped from to a more respectable 240 horses and the 6-speed automatic as well. The new engine is also the new basis for Ford’s hybrid models, including the Ford Escape Hybrid and Mercury Mariner Hybrid. “For every eight Escape and Mariner vehicles we sell, one of them is a hybrid, and the appeal is growing,” says Sue Ciscke, Ford senior vice president, Sustainability, Environment and Safety Engineering. Also on display at the show is a Ford Escape Plug-in Hybrid (PHEV) alongside the production Escape Hybrid. The plug-in research vehicle uses high voltage, lithium-ion batteries and can travel up to on battery power alone before switching to full hybrid mode, delivering the equivalent of up to for far fewer trips to the gas station. Ford is collaborating with Southern California Edison in a unique partnership to advance the commercialization of PHEVs. This is part of Ford’s sustainability strategy, which also includes EcoBoost engine technology, announced at the 2008 North American International Auto Show. 2010 changes For the 2010 model year, the Mariner added Ford's MyKey and trailer sway controls as standard on all trim levels. The Mariner engine has a Flex-Fuel option on all of them which features being able to use E85 fuel and/or regular unleaded only on the optional V6 engine. Ford has also done away with the Euro-style turn signal repeaters for this model year. 2011 changes For the 2011 model year, the Mariner will feature HD Radio as a standard, but continues with the same features as the 2010 models. However, this version of the Mariner will be its last, as Ford announced on June 2, 2010 that they are discontinuing the Mercury brand due to declining sales. Ford ended production on the Mariner in October 2010. Countries sold The Mariner was officially offered in the U.S., Mexico, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and the U.A.E. Awards *Consumers Digest best buy for 2005, 2006, 2007. *Mercury Mariner Hybrid was awarded 2006 Green Car of the Year. Sales See also List of hybrid vehicles References External links *Mercury Vehicles.com Mariner Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2005 Category:Trucks built in the United States